


A smile that kills

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Ever since Keith had left them for the Blade, Lance had … changed. His feelings for Keith had changed. Because only then did he realize that he missed Keith. That the longing in his chest turned into an aching pain that was impossible to ignore. But now that he’s back, Lance can’t shake this fear. The fear of Keith leaving him again.Despite everything, Lance had still said those horrible things to Keith when they were out there, engulfed by darkness.“Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf!”Lance groans, burying his face in his knees as shame and fear rolls over his body in cold waves.He wants to see Keith.





	A smile that kills

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with a new fic?! IT'S ME! AHAjshkajw I really didn't plan to post anything so soon again, but MAN after this amazing season I just couldn't help myself! I had SO many feelings for these boys, and when I talked to a good friend of mine, this idea popped up in my head and I just HAD to write it!
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to say something! As some of you who follow me on Tumblr already now: I LOVED this season a lot and I will continue to love Voltron with all my heart! You will find nothing but positivity about the show and it's creators in MY home! :D PLEASE don't let _anyone_ ruin this for you!  <3
> 
> As always: I'm so SO floored by all the amazing comments and kudos I got from you guys for my last fic ;A; All the lovely support from you guys means so SO much to me and motivates me to write even more! :D
> 
> This fic is set after they got stranded in space, and before they reach earth! ( I took some creative liberties with the timing here forgive me lmao)

Lance has no idea how a tiny body like that can produce such a loud sound. He groans as he turns, pressing his pillow to his ears, but he can’t drown out the snoring.

“Ughhh!” Lance huffs and sits up, glaring at the figure sleeping in the bed on the other side of Red’s hanger. One of Romelle’s legs is propped up against the wall, her head hanging over the edge of the bed. Her mouth is open, and drool is slowly sliding down her cheek, but it doesn’t seem to faze her as she just continues snoring loudly with a blissed-out expression.

No wonder Allura was so eager to get rid of her. Lance should’ve been suspicious when she gladly accepted Coran as company because his singing is just _obnoxious_.

There’s no way Lance will be able to fall asleep at this rate, so he breathes out a soft sigh as he accepts his fate. He scrambles out of his bed, not even bothering to be quiet. He doubts _anything_ could wake Romelle.

He opens the door to the cockpit, scratching his neck tiredly, and is welcomed by Red’s gentle rumble.

“Morning buddy,” Lance mumbles with a soft smile as he ungracefully plops down in the pilot’s seat. He shivers and pulls up his bare feet, wrapping his arms around his knees to get into a comfortable sitting position.

His shoulders slump and another deep sigh leaves his lips when he stares out into the vastness of space. There’s still not a trace of anything. Just black nothingness, and a few twinkling stars. At least he’s safe in his lion. A shiver runs down his spine at the memory of being stranded in space.

They’ve only been on the way back to earth for … He doesn’t even know how long. But they already ran into so much trouble. First, they had to fight against the galra generals _again_ , then found out Axca is suddenly good and they ’ ve been gone for _three years_ , only to be picked up into a weird game show to be judged by a _god_ and finally get stranded in space.

Lance sighs again. At least thanks to that adventure they got a lot closer to their goal. Earth. A small smile tugs at Lance’s lips. He still can’t believe they’re really going home. Together.

The shock still sits deep in his bones though, and Lance can’t deny that he’s utterly exhausted. This time he was sure they wouldn’t make it. If it hadn’t been for Hunk things would look a lot different now.

Lance tightens his hold on his knees, pulling them so close to his chest that his breathing becomes shallow. Keith almost left them. And it was his fault. The thought settles deep into his stomach, forming a knot that makes him sick.

When Keith stayed back to save Axca, Lance was already terrified, counting every second and praying to every god out there that he would return save and sound.

He didn’t realize it at first but ever since Keith had left them for the Blade, Lance had … changed. His feelings for Keith had changed. Because only then did he realize that he _missed_ Keith. That the longing in his chest turned into an aching pain that was impossible to ignore. But now that he’s back, Lance can’t shake this fear. The fear of Keith leaving him again.

Despite everything, Lance had still said those horrible things to Keith when they were out there, engulfed by darkness.

_“J_ _ust drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf!_ _”_

Lance groans, burying his face in his knees as shame and fear rolls over his body in cold waves.

He wants to see Keith. He wants to stay as close as possible to soothe the ache in his chest.

Lance turns his head to his left where Black is silently gliding through space. The red lighting in Lance’s lion isn’t too bright, so he can clearly see the glowing yellow eyes. It seems like it’s Keith’s turn to lead the team while the others catch up on sleep.

Keith is so close and yet so far away. Lance’s nails dig into the soft fabric of his pajama pants and he swallows thickly.

“I want to see him.” His voice is nothing but a croaked whisper into the silence of the room.

Until another voice breaks the silence.

“Lance? Is everything okay? Why are you up?”

Lance’s straightens up so fast, he almost topples forward and out of his seat.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ Don’t _do_ this, man,” Lance wheezes, hand pressed to his racing heart as he stares at Keith’s face on his screen.

“Red called out for Black, so I thought something was wrong.”

Lance pulls a face at his lion.

“Red, you sneaky bastard,” he mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Lance shrieks quickly, waving his hands wildly. “Everything’s fine! I just — I can’t sleep that’s all.”

Keith studies him quietly, intense gaze boring into Lance which makes him shift in his seat.

“You look tired though.”

Lance scoffs at that.

“I _am_ tired, but Romelle is a freaking snoring machine!” he exclaims exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh. That’s uh — that sucks,” Keith says but Lance can see the amused tilt of his lips.

Lance huffs and crosses his arms. “Yeah, you sure got lucky with your travel buddies. Where’s Cosmo?”

“Don’t call him that,” Keith says, and Lance rolls his eyes.

“He’s right here —, “ Keith stops mid-sentence, body turned around.

“What’s wrong?”

“He was here a second ago!”

Before Lance gets to say anything, he hears a weird sizzle in the air, and suddenly there’s a huge space wolf sitting in his lap.

“What the-!” Lance screeches as something starts pulling at his gut, spreading over his body like a warm wave — and then he crashes down to the floor.

“Ouch! What the fuck!” Lance curses, rubbing his hurting butt.

“Um … Hi?” someone says, and Lance’s head whips up to see –

“ _Keith?!_ ”

Keith has one hand raised in greeting, looking surprised but also amused where he’s sitting in the Black lion’s pilot seat.

“What the- _why_?” Lance asks, and Keith only snorts.

“Don’t ask me, ask him.”

Lance turns his head and is greeted with a face full of wolf tongue.

“Ugh!” he makes, startled. “Cosmo!”

His hands find their way into soft fur, and it’s appreciated with even more wolf drool, but Lance can no longer hold back a soft giggle.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute!” he laughs when Cosmos pushes his nose against Lance’s cheek in affection, and then proceeds to curl up around Lance.

“Nice bed hair.”

Lance turns to see Keith look at them, eyes soft and lips curled into a small smile that makes Lance’s heart skip a beat.

“Shut up!” Lance mumbles, no heat behind his words as he tries to flatten his messed-up hair.

“Seems like you’re gonna have to keep me company for a while,” Keith chuckles, and Lance turns to see Cosmo’s chest rise slowly with every deep breath he takes.

“Is he … asleep?”

“Yep,” Keith says, turning his head forward again. “He’s gonna be out for a while now. Nothing can wake him.”

“Great,” Lance mumbles. “Everyone gets to sleep except me.”

“You can sleep here, if you want,” Keith says, eyes trained to the empty space in front of him. “I can be quiet.”

Lance sinks back into the soft fur of the cosmic space wolf, a shiver running down his spine at the comfortable heat he emits. He could probably fall asleep like this, but … not with Keith so close. His presence should be comforting after everything they just went through, but yet Lance’s heart is stumbling in his chest when Keith sends him a quick glance.

“You expect me to sleep on the floor?” he scoffs instead, regretting it when he sees how Keith rolls his eyes.

“Fine, then stay awake.”

Lance opens his mouth, ready for another witty retort, when he sees the dark bags under Keith’s eyes.

He must be tired as well. Of course, he is. They all are — and yet he’s still up, taking charge and leading them forward.

Leading them home.

Keith is here. Right by his side. So close Lance could reach out and touch him.

Lance studies Keith’s profile. He looks so much older now, so much tougher, so tired. Signs of everything they’ve been through — _he_ has been through — etched onto his face forever.

The overwhelming feeling of longing crashes into Lance, cuts off his breath, squeezes his heart painfully, and he can no longer hold back the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

There’s a beat of silence, in which Keith’s lips part and he turns to look at Lance, eyes wide in surprise.

“What?”

Lance’s heart is beating in his throat, and he feels a lump threatening to drown his voice.

“I’m so glad you’re here with all of us.”

“You — what brought _that_ on?” Keith asks, gaze flitting all over Lance’s face in open confusion.

Lance swallows thickly, hot tears burning at the corner of his eyes, so he presses his hands to his face.

“I’m so sorry for the things I said back then,” he says, voice muffled into his hands. “For telling you to leave when we were stranded.”

The silence after this is suffocating, and Lance curls further into himself in shame.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice is small and gentle when he finally speaks up. “None of us meant what we said back then. I also … said some horrible things.”

“I know! It’s just,” Lance starts, voice breaking. “You were _really_ trying to leave after what I said and if Hunk hadn’t been there, you’d-,” Lance’s voice crumbles, a sob escaping from the back of his throat without his consent.

“Woah hey!” Keith exclaims. “You’re — you’re not crying, are you? Oh man, you are. Shit.”

Keith curses under his breath, and when there’s a rustle, Lance lifts his head. He finds Keith kneeling in front of him, sheer panic in hose beautiful eyes, and hands hovering uselessly in the air between them.

“You — You know I’m not good at this,” Keith starts, “But I … I know you didn’t mean it, Lance.”

Lance can’t fight the laugh that tumbles out of his mouth, when he sees Keith’s helpless expression.

“You’re really bad at this,” he chuckles wetly, wiping the tears away with his forearm.

“Look, I —,” Keith starts, and then his eyes meet Lance’s, so serious and hurt that Lance’s breath hitches in his throat.

“I would never leave you again.”

Lance can only stare at him in awe as Keith continues. “We’re friends. We’re _family_. I would never — I will never leave you guys again.”

Keith averts his eyes then, and Lance can see a hint of embarrassment on his face.

“I take it back. You really stepped up your game, team leader,” Lance says, sniffling. “Thank you,” he adds, voice filled with affection that’s daring to burst out of his chest.

Keith looks positively flustered now and he mumbles a quiet “Shut up” under his breath.

Lance giggles, but the sound almost gets stuck in his throat when Keith scoots forward, resting his back against Cosmo as well. The wolf grunts but doesn’t stir in his sleep.

“What about Black?” Lance asks.

“She can take the wheel for a while,” Keith says, a deep sigh leaving his lips as his whole body relaxes.

Keith is so close his arm brushes against Lance’s. He’s only wearing the under suit of his armor and his warmth seeps into Lance’s skin where they’re touching.

“I also want to apologize for the things I said,” Keith suddenly speaks up.

“You already did it back then,” Lance says, “and like you said. None of us meant what we said.”

“Not — Not that,” Keith mutters, and now Lance turns to him in confusion.

“I want to apologize for … for what I said in the game show.”

Lance’s eyes fall to Keith’s hand, where he’s running his thumb over his knuckles. Keith is not daring to meet his gaze, and for some dumb reason, Lance’s heart swells with affection.

Lance laughs quietly. “That you voted for me because you couldn’t stand my guts for eternity?”

Keith’s whole body goes taunt as he cringes.

“Yeah. I mean no! I’m … you know that I didn’t-,” Keith is stumbling over his words, and Lance is seriously concerned that he will bite his tongue at this rate.

“Keith,” Lance says, reaching out to put his hand on Keith’s without thinking. “I know you didn’t mean that either. There’s no need to apologize.”

“Really?”

Finally, Keith turns to look at him, and they both freeze for a second when they realize how close they are, noses almost touching.

“Y-Yeah,” Lance says hurriedly, pulling his hand back. He forces a playful smirk onto his face. “I know deep down you like me, even if you’re terrible at showing it.”

Whatever Lance expected, he sure wasn’t prepared for Keith’s face turning into a bright crimson blush.

“You -“ Lance starts, lips falling open. “Are you _blushing_?”

“Wh- No!” Keith starts, his cheeks darkening even more as he turns forward.

“Oh my god. You _are_!” Lance exclaims, leaning forward in giddy excitement. “I never thought I’d see the day!” Lance laughs, reaching out to playfully poke Keith’s heated cheeks. Keith swats at his hand with a growl, but Lance doesn’t stop, laughing even louder. “You liiiiike meeeeee!” he teases, and screeches when Keith suddenly grabs his hand.

Keith’s face is still bright red, but now there’s a deep scowl on his face, eyes fierce as he looks directly at Lance.

“ _So what if I do_?” he snaps, and Lance is stunned into silence. His mouth goes dry, heart beating so loud it’s all he can hear.

“What?” He squeaks, and now he feels heat rise to his cheeks as well. Keith opens his mouth, and Lance’s heart plummets down into his stomach when his eyes dart down to his lips for a second.

And then the door whooshes open.

“Hey, how are you holding … up,” Shiro’s voice trails off when he spots them on the floor, and he stops in his tracks. “Lance?”

The sound of his name rips Lance out of his rigor, and he scrambles to his feet, face so hot he’s sure there’s steam coming out of his ears.

“Oh Shiro! Hi, hello! I was just — I was just checking if Keith is still awake,” he babbles. “You — You know we wouldn’t want him to — to crash us into a random planet because he fell asleep, right?” Lance’s voice cracks, and there’s a knowing smirk on Shiro’s lips, and Lance has to get out of here _now_.

He spins around to grab Cosmo, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Keith get up from the floor, face just as red and embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys,” Shiro says, pointing over his shoulder. “I can just leave again if you-“

“Nope! Nononono, I was about to go back anyway!” Lance says, because he knows that he won’t survive another second alone with Keith.

“Hey, Cosmo! Take me back to Red, okay?” he says, kneeling down next to the Wolf who stirs sleepily. Thank god, Lance thinks when he grabs his fur for dear life.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance freezes but turns slowly to the sight of a still flustered Keith, which is _not_ helpful for his poor little heart.

“Umm let’s … talk again sometime.”

Lance’s heart escapes his body when he sees the soft look in Keith’s eyes.

“Okay,” he squeaks, and the last thing he sees is a happy little smile on Keith’s lips, before Cosmo teleports him.

After everything they’ve been through, Lance can’t believe it’s a smile that kills him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D  
> After seeing Lance's face when Keith left them, and then hearing him throw these painful words at Keith I just couldn't help myself! He seemed SO upset about the thought of Keith leaving again that I HAD to write something about this! asjkhaks
> 
> I would love to know what you thought about this!:D Did you feel the same way about Lance's feelings of Keith leaving? :D PLEASE yell at me in capslock, write keysmashes, post smileys or write essays! :D Also feel free to share the love for this season with me! :DDDDD
> 
> **UPDATE: My beautiful, lovely friend Adrian wrote a sequel to this story! PLEASE READ IT AND SEND HIM SOME LOVE! :D Read it here![HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778242) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll paint you a clear blue sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778242) by [Amathryth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathryth/pseuds/Amathryth)




End file.
